


Hold My Beer

by xavierurban



Series: A Little Bit Country [5]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fem!Michael, Genderswap, Sexswap, ash is never referred to by name, cal is mostly only mentioned, cisgirl!mikey, girl!michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 21:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7817899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xavierurban/pseuds/xavierurban
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>// i’ve been watching you watching every girl in the bar,</i><br/>and paying no attention to the one on your arm;<br/>you’re a dog, but, man, she is smokin’. //</p><p>Luke can't take his eyes off the gorgeous pink-haired girl at the bar; her boyfriend doesn't seem to share that problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold My Beer

**Author's Note:**

> Title and lyrics are from Hold My Beer, by Aaron Pritchett, and I claim no ownership of them.
> 
> I've had the worst writer's block for a while now, and I'm trying to ease myself back into writing. This isn't my best, but I hope someone likes it xx

Luke’s pretty sure he should be paying more attention to his best friend than he is - after all, it _is_ Calum’s birthday - but he can’t quite keep his gaze from returning to the pink-haired girl across the bar every few seconds. It’s not just that she’s the hottest girl Luke thinks he may have ever seen, either; no, it’s that, even from across the bar, Luke can see the way she’s desperately trying - and failing - to keep her date’s attention, and he doesn’t get it. She’s clearly the best looking girl in the place, and yet this asshole keeps waving her off to flirt with the other girls sitting at the bar.

He manages to stop paying attention for a little while, once Calum insists on doing several rounds of tequila shots, but, eventually, Calum talks someone into indulging him with a birthday dance, and Luke finds his attention drifting back to the couple at the other end of the bar. Pink Hair isn’t sitting alone, technically, but she might as well be, for all the attention the curly haired man she came with is paying her, and it makes Luke frown. Curly seems oblivious to his date’s melancholy, too busy leaning in close as he talks to the blonde next to him, touching her hair, making her laugh. Pink Hair sighs, her shoulders slumped in defeat as she absently stirs the drink in front of her, and Luke can’t take it anymore; he picks up what’s left of his pint, and makes his way across the bar.

“This seat taken?” He asks, standing next to the girl and indicating the empty seat to her left. She looks surprised when she glances up at him, but shakes her head; Luke smiles brightly at her when he slips into the seat. “Your hair is amazing,” he says, pleased with himself when she ducks her head in a failed attempt to hide her blush, “I’m Luke.”

“Um, thanks,” she says, just loud enough to be heard over the music. She takes a sip of her drink, her eyes darting to Curly before focusing on Luke again. “Makayla,” she says as she offers him her hand, “But Mikey is fine.”

Luke shakes her hand, before letting go and lifting his beer to take a drink from it.

“Mikey, huh?” He says, smiling to himself. It’s different, for a girl; he likes that. “Well, Mikey,” he continues, “I’m gonna be honest with you. I think you’re stunning, and I couldn’t keep my eyes off of you when I was sitting over there with my mate.” He gestures vaguely towards where he’d been sitting a few moments before, and then adds, “I was wondering if you might like to dance with me for a while?”

Luke really hopes he isn’t being too forward, but he didn’t want to beat around the bush, either. With the way Curly is ignoring her, he wants Mikey to know that she’s still worth noticing. His teeth catch on his bottom lip as he watches her look at Curly again, but the guy is clearly too wrapped up in flirting with his neighbour to even notice someone hitting on his date. What a dick, Luke thinks as he watches Mikey’s face fall.

“That guy’s an ass,” he says, without really meaning to, and Mikey looks over at him, confusion written across her face. Luke nods towards Curly, “Your date, he’s an ass. If I was him, I wouldn’t even dream of looking at someone else.”

Mikey still looks sad, for a moment, but then she steels herself, and Luke can see the determination in her eyes; it makes him grin.

“You know what, Luke?” She asks, and he gives an encouraging hum, “I would _love_ to dance, thank you.”

Luke stands up, and offers her his hand.

“I’m so glad to hear that,” he tells her, smiling brightly as she takes his hand and he helps her stand up. He pauses, and taps Curly on the shoulder before sliding his drink towards him with a cheeky grin, “Hey, can you watch my beer for a minute, mate? Cheers.”

He doesn’t give the guy a chance to reply before he leads a giggling Mikey off towards the dance floor.


End file.
